Lost with you, hopeless without you
by twilightismylifeoxx
Summary: Bella and Edward hated each other, but when they are forced to go on a work trip together,the plane crashes leaving them on a island. Can they get along? or better yet will true feelings come out.
1. Leaving

SUMMARY.  
Bella and Edward hate each other with a passion, but when they are stranded on a deserted island together will they,  
learn to like each other, better yet are true feelings revealed?

Lost with you, hopeless without you.

BPOV.

The morning sun, shone brightly threw my window, I could not help but moan as I opened my eyes, I had been dreaming,  
such a pleasent dream, no ass wipe Cullen to bug me anymore. I sighed inwardly unfortunatly for me that was only in my dreams.  
I stumbled out of bed lazily, tripping over my own two left feet, I fell with a bang my head smacking the carpet.  
I got up muttering to myself "stupid Bella" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a soft laugh come from my doorway, i stood with a glare,  
staring down the ass that stood in my doorway. " Fuck you, Cullen" I spat nastily, this own seemed to amuse the idiot, his emerald greens eyes lit up and his crooked smill came to play.

My stomach did a little flip, he was so goddamn, god like but his arragance and vulgar attitude, seemed to wash out his chiseled features, and incredibly lean, and muscular body, he really was beautiful.  
I shook my head slightly, coming out of my own little day dream, come on Bella, seriously Cullen I thought to myself.  
"You know, Bells you really need to go see the doctor about those left feet of yours" he grinned wickedly at me, and then walked off.

I grabbed a towel, and headed for the bathroom to get in a quick shower before leaving for the airport, god I can't actually believe, Cullen and I would be heading to Forks together on the private jet.

It was just my luck, to end up in a situation like this, I mean we did work with each other but why us? stupid Charlie I bet he set this up.  
I turned the shower off, wrapping the towel round me before heading back into my room. I nearly dropped my towel in shock, Edward was standing in my room, I felt my cheeks burn, tomato time it is then.

He just stood, there his mouth slightly open, he mumbled something about sorry, before scattering out the door, like a scolded child. Funny first time, Mr I have a comeback for everything, lost for words, pathetic ass.

I dried my hair quickly not really caring, about my appearance at the present, moment I could sort myself when we got to the hotel in forks anyway, In all honesty even though I had to go with the biggest dick on the planet, I was kind of happy to get a way from the panic of New york city for a while.

I took a quick glance around my room, before picking up my suitcase and leaving. I wouldn't be back untill this time 2 weeks from now. I turned to shut the door, when I felt someones breath on my shoulder, it sent tingles up my spine and I quickly whirled round knocking into the person in front of me. I looked up to see, gorgeous glimering green eyes staring down at me, god he's so beautiful..No wait Bella snap out of it, Edward Cullen, used women he was a nasty spineless man.

"Slow down sweetie pie" he smiled his wicked, crooked smile and lent down and began to whisper in my ear, I know your in a hurry to be with me, don't worry the jets toilets are pretty spacious, he nuzzled my neck before taking a step back.

I felt sick, he actually made me physically Ill literally, my disgust was oblivious to his dick programmed brain, because he took a step foward reaching out for me, I slapped his hand way.  
"Your a sick son, of a bitch Cullen, you will never have the likes of me" I emphisised the never, dramatically shaking my head roughly, I descided to play him abit, I tip toed to meet his ear, and whispered "ever" in his ear, I felt him shudder, and laughed gently into him.

I took a step back, to examine his facial expression, he looked evil I knew that glint he had, "Bella, I think its you that wants me" he stated it rather than said it, He took our suitcases and walked out the door.

I could hardly supress the moan, that came out of me, this will be a very long two weeks, god I hated him, and not the hate, in which thier is some sort of other feeling, thier I mean the hate as in would, give a million dollars to never see his face again, I had a little glance around the living room before, following Cullen.


	2. Revenge, a dish served wet

EPOV.

I had been on the jet, with Bella for about 15 minutes, she had yet to have said a word to me, which suited me perfectly.

When she was quite, that meant she has no way to completly and utterly piss me off, however I could not help but flashback to this morning, seeing her in only a towel her long creamy legs still wet, her wet hair running down her back, she looked incredible. I shook it of pretty quickly, it was Isabella Swan, I hated that girl with a passion.

I shut my eyes, why did she whisper in my ear like that, it had sent positive chills down my spine. God what was I succuming to? I was Edward Cullen, I could have any girl I wanted, if I really wanted Isabella I would have her already.

I could not help but smirk at that fact, I knew Miss up her own ass knew it aswell. I was snapped out of my daydream quickly, I could feel something moving. I opened my eyes to see Bella trying to get past, I had luckily nabbed the walk way seat, much to Miss Swans disappointment.

I watched as she tried to, manoeuvre around, me trying not to touch me, I could not help but snicker, as she stumbled, suddenly a weight crached into me, She landed straight into my lap, I was suprised, at how light she was, I mean sure she was a titch, but still it shocked me a little.

"You know Bella, you need to warn me before you, go and do something like throw yourself at me I laughed holding her around the waste and pulling her closer to me, I catched a glimpse of her blush, she has the worst blush ever, I hated it, I let go of her and pushed her of me.

She stormed of, hastily but the fact that she stumbled a dozen times ruined the whole idea of walking of in a huffff. Sometimes I did contemplait being nicer to her, but it never worked she made me so angry, she had this opinion of me the first day we met it still has not changed, oh well thats her issue.

I shut my eyes, for a moment trying to get some rest before, the clumsy cow stumbled back, I was about to drift off, when I felt Bella touch my arm, I frowned and shut my eyes deeper I wanted to block everything out for that moment, I heard her sigh and move, my heart rate became irratic when I felt her soft breath on my neck "Edward, I have something for you" her voice was like cotton candy, it slowly took me in, I gulped loudly I could hardly breath, I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me, but her eyes had that evil glint in them those, brown eyes so much like chocolate. Edward snap out of it she was a stupid little girl.

"What is it you want, Isabella and what do you have for me?" I asked, my green eyes, locking with her chocolate ones. She smirked..what a bitch.  
"Oh Edward do you want it?" She leaned foward, her lips look irrisitable, so pink so plump, so kissable I didn't want kiss her in a nice, way I wanted her to moan because I was to rough.  
I nodded, keeping my eyes locked with hers, all of a sudden I felt a strange cold and wet feeling in my face..BITCH! she just threw water at me.

BPOV.

He had certainly done it, I couldn't help but fall I was clumbsy like that, I literally landed in his lap, I felt his arm circle my waste and pull me to him, I could smell his calone, it matched him perfectly, cheap and tacky well thats what I was telling myself.

You know Bella, you need to warn me before you, go and do something like throw yourself at me" he laughed at me, I felt myself blush big time, that only seemed to piss him off, I knew that if I blushed it made him mad, but him holding me made me mad, it made me feel like vomitting.

I stormed of in search of a rest area, my storming off had no effect though,as I tripped three or four times. I just could not help it, I was born with two left feet.  
I walked in to the kitchen area, and before I knew it I had a glass of water in my hand, and was walking carefully back to Edward, he was going to wish he wasn't so rude to me, it was childish I know but I wanted to be childish. Damn him and everything about him, including how freaking gorgeous he was bronze hair and all..what?!? no shut up Bella he is disgusting.

I got back to out seats, he had his head back, his eyes closed, he looked peaceful, this was the only time I could stand him, when he was asleep, that tells you alot doesn't it?  
I leant down, and watched, his breathing become heavier as I breathed agaist his neck, it's rather strange that I know exactly where is sensitive spot was.

"Edward I have something for you" I whispered, I made my voice as sweet and a seductive as positive, it certainly worked he, gulped loudly, I knew he was trying to block me out.  
He opened his eyes, quickly, he turned to look at me his green eyes twinkling, I felt dazzled as he continued to stare for a few moments before he spoke.  
"What is it you want, Isabella and what do you have for me? his eyes continued to look into mine, I could not help but smirk I had him.

I leaned foward, pouting out my lips "Oh Edward do you want it I asked, he nodded I could tell he did. In a instant I bought the cup up and threw it in his face, his look was pure classic, and he yelped like a girl, I never seen him react like that before.

Well you know what they, say revenge is a dish best served wet.


	3. A violant time

CHAP 3.

EPOV.

I could feel, my blood boiling, as I wiped the water out of my eyes, she was certainly in for it now. I stood up towering over Isabella's small frame.

She looked up me, a innocent expression on her gorgeous face, it was pissing me off, how fucking dare she do that to me? Edward Cullen she needed to know to treat me with respect.  
I saw her back away, slowly as I made my way towards her, my anger was rising and I was about to explode I grabbed hold of her a slammed her agaist the wall, I leant foward pushing agaist her body, I heard her gasp and she began to struggle,

pushing at my chest and looking away, it made me smile to see her summit to me, " Whats the matter Isabella?" I asked, looking at her, smiling, she looked up at me, her face flaming red, I could tell she was angry, fuck it so was I.  
"Get the fucking hell of me Cullen" she said thew gritted teeth, she pushed at me lightly, I was suprised she was being gentle, I pushed forcefully agaist my hands at each side of her face agaist the wall.

I could feel, myself getting angrier still, damn I needed to calm down, but she needed to know to respect me from now on. I moved a piece of her hair out her face, I watched her flinch and close her eyes, I chuckled lightly.  
"Your mine" I whispered placing my hand back agaist the wall, I knew that would fire her up, she opened her eyes, she looked like she was ready to kill me. I smirked, she always fell for my trap.  
"Edward, I could never, be yours I hate you" her voice was steady, but her eyes showed something else, something I couldn't put my finger on it, it almost looked like pain. Her words, made me snap, I wanted her to know how much I hated her aswell.  
Before I could control, my self I grabbed her and slammed her agaist the wall, her eyes shut and a small whimper escaped her lips, this only seemed to satisfy, my anger and I crushed myself agaist her, grabbing her throat, her eyes darted open, she looked scared, helpless good I wanted her to feel helpless.  
I threw her down and climbed on top of her, her breathing was heavy, and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Edward...pleasee" it came out as a whimper, as she pushed agaist my chest, I looked into her eyes, she looked angry and scared, I smiled, I wasn't going to stop not untill she learned, I leant my head into her neck, I felt her become rigid and I knew she would start thrashing, as if she read my mind, she started writhing around, whimpering.  
I grabbed her arms and pinned them, above her head, I felt as if I had so much power, "You, fucking bitch, Isabella learn to fucking respect me understand.  
She stopped, trying to fight me, and sighed, god I hated her, I began to kiss her neck roughly biting it making sure I left marks, she whimpered, "Edward please, your hurting me please..pleasee..edwardd" I let go of her, pushing of her body abit, I looked at her face, tears where briming in her eyes, I felt a tang of pain, oh well she still deserved it.  
"Edward" he voice came out small and pleading, her hands ran down my chest pushing softly, "Edward pleaseee, just please I wont fight, just no moree" her tears where falling down her face now, I got up slowly, taking a step back satisfied at what I had done to her, I sat back in my seat, and closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

BPOV.

I watched as he drifted of to sleep, I was trembling like crazy, trying to gulp back the tears, I knew Edward, has a violant nature, but this was the first time he had shown it to me, I guess you can only push a guy so far? and it made my hatred for him run deeper.

I pulled my knees up, hugging them, when he was on me it was like, all my knowledge to defend myself had evaporated, and I was left struggling weakly, practically giving myself up to him. I was helpless and know he had erupted what was going to stop him doing it again, the memory would never go away, I brushed the marks he left on my neck, he had started gently, and for a moment I relaxed I don't know why, I wiped the tears from my cheeks and watched his chest fall up and down.  
How could he look, so beautiful, so angelic when he was asleep, but turned into a monster when he was awake. Then again, I acted like a bitch to him, I was as monstrous to him as him to I, but I was never violant.

I couldn't control my tears anymore, I sat watching him as I sobbed silently, clutching my knees. He stirred in his sleep, letting out a sorrowful sigh, he muttered something, I listened closer and then I heard him. "Bella" he breathed stirring in my sleep.  
I caught my own breath, he was dreaming of me, and he didn't seem mad he, looked unhappy, I had no control over what I did next, I was in a state, I walked over to him climbing into his lap and cuddling closer to him, taking in his overwhelming scent, I felt his arms pull me closer, and then black.


	4. Going down with you

EPOV.

I woke with a start, the jet was thrashing back and fowards, and there was a very strange weight on me, I looked down to see Bella cuddled in my arms.  
When did this happen, I just remember teaching her a thing or two and no look. I could not help but smile at her sleeping self though she was beautiful her breath fluttered out gently.  
I was jolted out of my thoughts as the turbalance increased, I shook Bella gently trying to wake her up, without her getting rattled I know she loves her sleep.

The jet was getting out of control now, I could feel myself nearly being thrown out my chair. "Bella" I said, shaking her urgently, she stirred gently and stretched her hand hitting me in the chin, her eyes fluttered open, she looked so beautiful, her eyes were dreary and she was oblivious to her surroundings.  
A sudden jolt, sent me and Bella flying, interupting my thoughts. I got up wearlily the jet was still going mad, the holdal compartments flying open, and then crashing shut, the noise seemed to wake Bella out of her trance, she looked at me and backed away, fear in her beautiful pale face. I shook of the slight anger and grabbed hold of her keeping her on the ground with me.

"Stay down" I muttered, pulling myself over her, my need to protect her was powerful, I could feel her heart racing, and her ragid breath heavy underneath me, the turbalance was certainly not getting any better. I felt her small hands grip me. "Edward....I'm scared" her voice was strained I know she would never want to admit that sort of thing to me, the only thing I could do was cover her more, and kiss the back of her head gently.  
The rocking became rough, I knew this was not your normal, standard turbalance problem, I needed to speak to the pilot, but I could not leave Bella.  
"Bella, I am going to speak to the pilot, please stay here" I got up and went to walk away, but Bella grabbed hold of me. I crouched down, she looked up at me as if she was lost, I kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes and then realised me.

I hurried along to the pilots cubbie, I could not leave Bella alone, the girl was so goddamn clumbsy she would probably do herself a good injury, as I went to knock at the pilot door a sudden gust of wind, threw the door open, the wind was incredibly strong I held the door for support it took all my strength not to be pulled, the pilot was not in his cubbie, everything flashed red and I ran back to Bella.  
Lying down and covering her, she gripped me tightly, I prayed silently for us to be safe, I knew the plane was crashing, no way in hell was I going to tell Bella this though, fear was surging threw me but at the touch of her hands on my face it went away, I leaned in and kissed her soft lips the sensation was incredible, she didn't push away, but deepened it, her hands tangling in my hair, I felt like I was in heaven. The last thing I remember, is her eyes opening, and the pure fear in them, I heard someone scream my name, and then nothing.

BPOV.

Wait, what the hell was I doing? Kissing Edward this was, wrong in so many ways, I felt sick, I opened my eyes abruptly, I froze in fear as I saw a door fly at Edward, I screamed at him, but it was too late, the door hit him rendering him knocked out.  
Panic took over and I passed out. I woke with a gushing head ache, and to the sound of waves crashing, it all of a sudden came back, to "EDWARD" I screamed, rushing to my feet, taking in my surroundings, we were on a beach, the jet had crashed, I began to panic, I couldn't see him, then I saw a figure in the ocean, I raced into the water to see, a knocked out edward, he looked hurt his shirt covered in blood.  
I checked his pulse, I could have sworn I felt my heart drop, he pulse was there but barely, I needed to help him, I pulled him to the centre of the beach, "Edward...wake up ...pleaseee Edwardd..." I couldn't control the sobs that came like the waves, I began to try and resusitate him, I tried for a good few minutes, I was frantic now I thought of something I didn't want to give him mouth to mouth I had no other choice really.

I pressed my lips to his, giving him my breath, a few seconds later he sat up spluttering and coughing, before crashing back to the sand, his breathing was unsteady and seemed heavy, I could see his wounds, I was silently cursing myself think Bella, help him forget, that your stranded help him.  
I crawled over to him and began unbuttoning his shirt, he didn't budge, his eyes seemed to have a far away glased look. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it open, I groaned when I saw the gash, running straight, across his chest, I touched it gently, He groaned as I did so and, flinched.  
I needed something to stop the bleeding first, I took in my surroundings the jet was actually just a few metres away it's engine still roaring.  
I sighed, then it dawned on my, just use my cardi, and put pressure on it, I immediatly wripped of my cardi covering, the wound putting enough pressure down without causing him alot of pain, I heard him groan slightly and stir. "Shhh it's okay, just relax lie down" I said keeping my head down, I didn't want him in pain, and yet I still wanted nothing to do with him.

I shuddered slightly, the wind was picking up, I lifted my now blood drenched cardi, too check the wound it still needed to stop before I could do anything else.

"Edward, hold this in place, I need to see if your hurt anywhere else" I said standing up, he just nodded and shut his eyes, pressing down on the injury.

I examined his body, he certainly had one, well why would he not he had a amazing face, the body just had to fit, I continued to look around, I kneeled down by his head, he had a deep cut, running from his ear to his neck, "shit" I muttered, there was me without a scratch on me well a few bruises and cuts, and there he was nearly bleeding to death, and all because he had used his body to protect me.  
"Edward" I whispered, brushing his bronze hair out of his eyes, "Hey sweetie...we got to move you somewhere safe okay" I asked stroking his face, his answer came as another groan, I checked his pulse again, it was so weak, "Edward please come on" I was starting to panic again, I began tugging at his arm, I felt responsible for his injuries he didn't have to protect me.

"Bella, help me up please" it came out so weak, it hurt me to see him like this, he was normally so strong, I helped him, up he was slumped agaist me, luckily he didn't weigh to much it's just he was so much taller, I was only 5ft4 he was at least 6ft2, we began walking further into the island, the jungle was large, but it's intimidating attitude did not bother me at the moment, I needed to get Edward safe.

We had been, walking for the last ten minutes, I was feeling exhausted, for some reason I didn't care though I needed Edward to be okay, mainly because the guilt was eating at me.  
"Bella" He muttered, I wasn't paying attention untill, he grabbed my arm, I looked up, he looked like hell covered in blood his, bronze hair sticking to his forehead, his green eyes, normally had a twinkle, they looked dead now.  
"Bella please.....I" he didn't manage to get the last bit out he just colapsed, my heart stopped, "Edward..." I dropped to him shaking him, my tears welling in my eyes.  
"EDWARD...EDWARDDD!" I was shouting now, shaking him. No how could this happen, no please no, " SOMEBODY HELLPPP, ANYYONEE helppp" I felt, my insides burning I felt so helpless. He couldn't die I needed him! 


	5. Cheese rolls and apples

Lifehouse-broken-playing.

Hating again.

BPOV.

I could feel myself shaking. I had no idea what to do, he was just lying there in front of me, he almost looked lifeless if it was not for his chest rising and falling as he struggled for breath.  
I got up, taking in my surrounding I was in the middle of a jungle, only surrounded by a dense landscape of trees and foliage, how could any of this help me? I just needed to think, anything around me could help.

It was then I noticed roughly around 100 feet away was a small alcove. My heart began to race, I needed to get Edward inside, I grabbed his arm hoisting it around me neck, trying my best to get him to safety, I should make a mental note, to tell him he needs to lose the pounds, he was heavy.  
I pulled him into the alcove, taking it all in, it was only small, but seemed nice enough and it at least kept us safe and out of the heat. I looked down at Edward, he looked so delicate, fragile his face peaceful yet pain was still on it. I couldn't bare to keep thinking about the pain he must be feeling, and it was my fault. I was trying not to blame myself but how could I not?  
I sighed, gently stroking his bronze hair out of his face gently, he stirred gently, sighing deeply and grinding his teeth, all of a sudden his eyes fluttered open, my heart down a double take as his glassy green eyes stared into mine.

"Edward" I looked down at him, stroking his cheek, the gesture shocked me, but I couldn't help it he looked so angelic so soft. all of a sudden all the nasty things he had said and done to me, seemed to go away and I was his, and I couldn't help it part of me would always be his no matter the situation.  
"Be..be...Bella" he stuttered, raising his hand and brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Your so beautiful" I could not help but blush at his comment. I felt my cheeks redden and I knew I must of looked like a beetroot.

"Shhhhh" I shushed him, and without any selfcontrol, I leant down and kissed, his lips gently, I felt my how body shake, the electricty was incredible, he really got me going, but I could not let it escalate. I knew if I would have continued it would only cause, problems and unwanted arguements.

He looked up at me, dazed and shut his eyes again. I stayed frozen for a, before deciding to go look for some sort of food. Then I remembered the plane was on the beach, there was food on there. I got up creeping out of the alcove, not wanting to wake him. The journey back to the beach was rather easy, one thing I was good at was remembering, directions. I mean I kind of had to be in a city like New York. I felt a sudden tang in my stomach, I bet everyone would be panicing about the whereabouts of Edward and I.  
I could not worry about that, right now though I had to concentrate, which was relatively hard, since it was like 100 degrees out here.

I eventually made it back to the beach, and to my delight the planes engine, was no longer roaring, I made myway towards the plane, it was torn apart, what a crash.  
The inside of it, was a hell of alot worse, the chairs had been pulled of there hinges and where not on there side. Windows where smashed, doors decimated, how we managed to survive was beyound me. I headed towards the cubby, clambering over the chairs and avoiding the shattered objects and shards of glass, luckily for me the cubby didn't seem to bad, it certainly didn't get the full front of the storm, I began ransacking the cupboards, and getting anything I could carrie. I.E water, bread. rolls, tuna, fruit, cheese, crackers and even nuts.

I managed to get the stuff and myself out of the plane, quickly and began bustling back threw the jungle. I made it back to Edward, in no time too see he was still fast asleep, I could not help but smile. Atleast he was not doing my head in.  
I sat down beside him, and opening a bottle of water I managed to get four, I decided to use one to clean, his woulds, I grabbed my now raggedy cardi, and soacked it with water, and began to dab and wipe, his wounds whilst trying not to hurt him. He groaned gently, at my touch I was doing my best to be gently, but it wasn't working.

Once I had finished cleaning him up, I took a few gulps of water myself, I was feeling rather dehydrated, the water made me feel alot better though. I shook Edward gently, we needed to get some food, and some sleep before deciding what to do. "Edward, come on up time you need to eat" I said.  
He woke, almost instantly, sitting up with a groan, I grabbed hold of him, trying to steady his shaking body. He looked at me and pulled away before leaning hisself agaist the alclove wall. "Thanks" He muttered, keeping his eyes way from mine.

"No problem, you must be starving, I know I am" I laughed getting up, and looking round at the stuff I had managed to collect. I thought for a second before deciding on cheese rolls with a bit of fruit, I had managed to get a few utensils, whilst on my trip back to the jet a knife, fork, spoon and a tin opener.

"Yeh I am, call me when its done" I looked over, he wasn't looking at me, I could tell he was trying to avoid me. I started to make the food, cutting open two rolls. and laying them on a clean napkin I done the same with the cheese, and then layered into the rolls before closing them. I could to apples aswell and a bottle of water and walked to edward.

He seemed so out of it, I leant down " Edward, here you go" I touched his shoulder gently, he flinched before looking up at me, his green eyes dazed, he took the food gratefully and began eating, we sat in silence once, we had both finished, I looked up at him and shuffled closer. I grabbed the four duffle coats layed to on the floor, and pulled two over them, before making myself comfortable on my madeup bed, I felt Edward lie down and get under his make shift blankett, all of a sudden I felt his arms around my waste. I felt safe and instantly the dark feeled my world. 


End file.
